1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) electrical connector capable of providing a large amount of electrical power.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventional Universal Serial Bus (USB) electrical connectors comprise first contacts and second contacts in an insulative housing for respectively transferring electronic data and electrical power. However, the first contacts and the second contacts are arranged near each other. Thus if high electrical power passes through the second contacts, signal interference will arise between the second contacts and the fire contacts. Nevertheless, users sometimes require much as 2.5 amps of electrical power.
In order to overcome this problem, users employ two different connectors for respectively transferring electronic data and electrical power. This solution runs against the trend toward miniaturization of electrical connectors and of computers generally.
Hence, an improved USB connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.